


I'll be your mirror

by kawoshingirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Best Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi, also itachi is tired of their gay bullshit, kind of has heather vibes at a certain point, pinning, sasuke and naruto are so in love its not funny, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawoshingirl/pseuds/kawoshingirl
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been best friends since childhood, and, after Minato and Kushina leave for a fifteen day trip, Naruto stays at Sasuke's, where they finally confront their feelings towards each other.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	1. Pale blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This thing began as a quick idea I had and would be 2k long and turned into this. There's a lot of music in this because it was my main idea; make a fic about characters using music to express feelings and connect. I hope you enjoy it :) Any nice feedback would be appreciated by me since it's my first Narusasu au <3

Naruto lay sprawled on Sasuke’s bed, smiling as his best friend talked endlessly about some specific song from one of his favorite indie depressed kid bands, _Velvet Underground_. 

  
“No, I’m sorry, you just don’t get it. It’s one of the best love songs I’ve ever heard and... I feel like...”, Sasuke said with a crazy smile, sitting cross legged in front of his friend, holding Naruto’s hands in a anxious movement. That smile again. Ugh. Naruto could do well without that punch to his gut. He couldn’t even mask what he felt properly. His friend must’ve thought him to be stupid for the millionth time, but at this point, he was okay with the fact that he could at least see Sasuke smile. Even if himself ended looking like a complete ass. Because Sasuke never smiled at anything nor at anyone, so, yeah, that made him feel privileged; the whole room would hold its breath every time he smiled, or at least, that was how Naruto felt inside.

  
He’d lost himself in these thoughts for a couple of seconds and could see Uchiha still holding hands with him, but no longer smiling. He was now staring deep into his eyes, and when they both realized that they were looking at each other, got embarrassed and let their hands go without sudden explanation. Naruto’s heart sank with disappointment, but those few moments had already fed him with dreams for the rest of the week. He had little hope of ever going further. Uchiha clearly only saw him as a best friend, always together, always present in each other’s lives since they were kids.

  
“What were you going to say? What do you feel like?”, Uzumaki questioned to a very distant Sasuke. He did not look cold whatsoever, or angry at anything, just like someone who was really fixated in one big thing, but still paying a small amount of attention to his surroundings. 

  
“Never mind. It was just me being stupid”, he answered back, dropping himself to his friend’s side in bed, although it had loads of free space... Well. Sasuke felt hot all over with his actions, but he still pushed himself as close as he could to Naruto, the sides of their bodies glued together and both hearts pounding fast. 

  
The room fell silent for a couple of minutes, until Sasuke gave a little cough, which gave its way back into a casual conversation for a few five minutes. This was new. They’d never been uncomfortable with one another, or feared silence, since they were always talking, always very full of any stupid subject possible, just to keep the conversation. Here they were, though.   
And then, they were saved by Itachi, who knocked on the door, coming in right after.

  
He looked at the both of them and clearly thought about something, but made sure not to mention it or anything, since the pair of two idiots didn’t seem to acknowledge the fact that they were both very much in love with each other. He, as a big brother, had known that for a good while, maybe since they were thirteen or so, but, four years later, they still hadn’t acted on their feelings. In fact, Itachi was pretty sure that Sasuke had never acted on anything, since he never talked about kissing anyone, even less about doing something more, whether they were girls (impossible, to be honest), or boys (just a little less impossible, since he seemingly was Narutossexual), but that couldn’t be normal to a teenager full of hormones, right? 

  
_I pray to God that there’ll come a moment in Sasuke’s life in which I’ll have to knock on the door and wait for him to open instead of coming straight in, because he’ll be hopefully doing something nasty, maybe a blowjob, like a normal person._

  
Naruto smiled timidly at him, and Itachi smiled back; he loved that boy like he was a part of the family, which he sorta was.   
“Come on, lovebirds, dinner’s ready and the dishes are yours afterwards, Sasuke”, he declared in a tedious voice, but wanting to laugh badly on the inside, as both his brother and his friend/aim of all his love and thus creator of sexual tension in their decade long friendship/boyfriend/soulmate went completely pink in the cheeks. So freaking cute. Couldn’t they just be together? He’d love to see that.

  
They both practically jumped out of the bed, Naruto actually managing to trip in the carpet and having to be held by the waist by Sasuke, who looked very much undisturbed about the perspective of his friend falling and more interested on where his hands were now. At this point, Itachi could no longer handle that amount of gay tension, and just waited for the kids at the dinner table, occupied by a pan full of home made lamen, Uzumaki’s favorite. 

Naruto came to the dining room with his belly making loud noises, and his eyes almost filled with tears when he saw the food. Itachi was such a good cook, and he was so hungry right now, since he and Sasuke had spent the entire day in his room and didn’t eat anything. He’d been in his friend’s house for four days now, because his parents had gone on a fifteen day trip and offered him the possibility of staying over at Sasuke and Itachi’s instead of going. And, of course, he chose him; he would always choose him.

  
The Bahamas didn’t sound that cool when compared to Sasuke Uchiha dancing in his bell bottom jeans to the sound of “Bell Bottom Blues” and screaming the lyrics at the top of his lungs with Naruto until Itachi told them to shut up and do something less noisy or just listen to any other forsaken song. It was weird how that song had basically become an anthem of their friendship after they’d first listened to it in Sasuke’s old iPod when they were fourteen and practically lived with one another; the lyrics were about a man’s desperate attempts at gaining back someone’s love (they’d always loved how unclear the gender of the loved one was, and they always tried to make it gay, just because they could), willing to do anything, which made the song be so full of passion.

  
One of their friendship traditions was to sing it as loud as possible and dance together. Naruto would never admit it to Uchiha, but he’d felt dizzy all over one time when Eric Clapton sang “And if I could choose a place to die/ It would be in your arms”, and Sasuke jumped into Uzumaki’s arms and laughed for a long time when they both fell to the ground, together. 

  
When they sat down at the simple dinner table, Sasuke closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, mimicking the gesture his mother usually did at the table before eating the food, even though he wasn’t religious. He just liked to remind a bit about his mom, since he missed her a lot. She and his dad had gone back to their home town, that was miles away from Konoha, and he and his elder brother had decided to stay. Itachi was already twenty two and his college was in the city, and Sasuke...he’d had his reasons too. 

  
_I’m not going to leave my best friend behind, please let me stay, I promise I’ll obey Itachi(...)_

  
They all ate in silence, occasionally making comments about just how good the lamen was, and by the end of the dinner, Naruto looked like a happy puppy. Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh at that face, and Itachi looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Shit, was he being obvious? Did Itachi know about the big elephant in the room? Well, that would be weird.

  
He decided that he did not want to think about that, at all. He did not like the subject, avoided it at all costs, fearing his feelings would ever ruin his favorite friendship, a possibility that made him feel sick and wrong in all senses. 

  
Unconsciously, he was murmuring some specific lyrics from their song while cleaning the table with Naruto and his brother’s help.   
_I don’t wanna fade away/ In your heart I wanna stay/Give me one more day, please_

  
Naruto glanced at him, who looked slightly distracted, and, all of a sudden, came up in front of him, to draw attention.   
“Don’t worry about that, handsome, you’ll stay here as long as I live”, he said, pushing Sasuke’s pale hands towards his beating heart, wanting it to sound like a joke instead of... whatever, and knowing he’d failed horribly at his attempt. Because Uchiha blushed. Hard. And gave a very awkward little laugh while he practically ran towards the sink. He probably felt uncomfortable after Naruto said that. _How could I be so dumb? He probably doesn’t wanna offend me by saying I’m weird but this was just stupid and, oh Sasuke, I’m sorry-_

  
“You’re both so fucking dumb that it pains me to even look. Please just wash the dishes already and go back to Sasuke’s room so I can pretend you don’t exist”, Itachi declared, frustrated about something they couldn’t understand, and going to his own bedroom down the hall of the house. 

  
“Ugh, I’m sorry about whatever that was”, Sasuke said, confused and apologetic. 

  
“It’s okay. I love him anyways. Let me help you with the dishes to be faster”, Naruto answered, still trying to figure Itachi out. 

  
“Hm, you don’t have to, you’re my guest for the time, alright?”.

  
“Stop acting like a complete idiot, it’s not like we haven’t been stuck together since before we can even remember”.

  
To that, Sasuke looked down to his shoes, not wanting to show his dreamy expression, and opened a bit of space for his friend. “Okay, then. But you’re just going to rinse the plates with water. Leave the rest to me. Put some music on so we can make it quick”.

  
Sasuke didn’t even bother to tell him his password or what music to play, because they knew each other too well. Naruto opened Spotify and was about to put on their traditional choice, “Brain damage”, made up of a mix of rock, punk and indie music they loved, when he caught sight of a new playlist that Sasuke hadn’t showed him yet, called “Well I wonder”. Since The Smiths had a song with that title, he thought there was nothing special about it and put it to play in random, out of curiosity. 

  
A slow, drowsy song started playing; Uchiha muttered along the lyrics.   
_"Sometimes I feel so happy/Sometimes I feel so sad/Sometimes I feel so happy/ But mostly you just make me mad(...)Linger on, your pale blue eyes"_  
 _"Thought of you as my mountain top/ Thought of you as my mountain peak/ Thought of you as everything/ I've had but could couldn't keep/ I've had, but couldn't keep/ Linger on, your pale blue eyes"_

  
Realizing the silence coming from Naruto, who kept focused on the dishes, Sasuke turned over to take good long looks at him, an old habit for when he knew no one would catch him. _Your eyes aren't pale. They're bright... too bright for me, sometimes, and I've always wanted to live inside of them. You know, to be your thought when they are closed and when they are open. When I first heard this song, I could barely withstand how much of an extention of my own loneliness it was. It still feels like this every time, and it gets worse with you by my side._

  
"So... You've never showed me this playlist before", Naruto spoke, only because he couldn't stand being in silence for a long time, opposed to Sasuke. 

  
Feeling himself pulled away from daydreaming, he replied, confused, "How would that be possible? It's my Velvet Underground one. I thought you'd saved it in your Spotify last month because I talked about them so much and you'd never heard any of the songs".

  
"Yeah, of course I did it, just like you downloaded that Sex Pistols album when I got obssessed. It's called tradition, dummy. But this playlist, hm, it certainly isn't the same one. I'm not getting crazy yet. Let me check it out again".

  
Naruto grabbed a towel near the table and dried his hands before opening Sasuke's phone again. There it was: Well I wonder; nothing special about it, unlike Naruto's playlist names, filled with emojis and capital letters. He read over the songs and sighed. There was a lot of Velvet Undergound, sure, but there was also some other good stuff, like The Rolling Stones, The Smiths, Marianne Faithfull, Eric Clapton... and Taylor Swift? Harry Styles? Dolly Parton? What was _that_ about? 

  
"I didn't know you were the Taylor Swift stan kind of gay, actually. I can sort of understand Harry Styles because he's hot, and Dolly Parton because we're both into old people music, but Taylor?", Uzumaki mocked, containing a squeezed laugh. Sasuke blushed from head to toe. _Shit_. 

  
"Sod off, you brat! You weren't supposed to see it", Uchiha replied, almost dropping off the glass plate he was washing. Having completely forgotten about that specific set of songs, he thanked the skies above for having such an obnoxious clown for a friend, who clearly didn't think deeply about the meaning of any of the _love songs_ in there. 

"So you admit it. You're a Taylor fan! Do you sing along to "You belong with me" like you do to indie music? God, I'd pay to see that".

  
"Just stop it, alright, let go of the subject. I like that one song, yeah, you got me, but I'm not a stan or anything, and you won't ever get to see me singing Taylor as long as I breathe!".

  
"Alright, then... What's next? Avril Lavigne? You already look emo enough...".

  
Sasuke couldn't help his laughter, and splashed a bit of water in his friend's face.   
"You're late. I had my Avril phase when I was like twelve or something. I sang Sk8er Boi all day long and dyed my hair white with washable hair dye. Mom almost kicked me out".

  
"Gosh, how did I forget about that? Everyone laughed at your hair for weeks because it took too long to be all black again. But I thought you looked cool".

  
_I always think you look cool. And pretty. And breathtaking. Bare with me if I ever start listing everything I love about you..._

  
"Thanks, idiot. It would have been better if you accompanied me in that adventure, but I'll give you a pass this time because our moms talked about the dangers of hair dye and aunt Kushina forbade it in your house and I couldn't see you for days". 

_Funny moms' idea of punishment was to keep us apart._

"I hadn't even done anything and you put me in trouble! You freak".

"Leave me be, or I'll find myself an actual emo friend to replace you, like Shino". 

  
"That would be hilarious, Sas (laughter). But we both know you can't stand people who aren't me. In fact, I'm the only one qualified for the dangerous position of your best friend!".

  
_Sas. Internally, I never know how to react to that nickname. It feels so intimate when you call me that way, and my heart warms at the act, but you can't possibly understand that. And you're more than right about the fact that I can't stand anyone that isn't you. But...Best friend. Huh._

  
"You're right. Oh, look, we're almost done, even though you tried your best to slow us down with all your Taylor Swift talk!", Sasuke answered, avoiding his own thoughts.   
"Hand in glove" by The Smiths played in the background, as the boys finished their chore. 

  
They got back to Sasuke's room, and Naruto turned the TV on as they lay in bed again; it was one of those lazy nights, where they didn't really want to do more than enjoy each other's company. 

  
"We could watch some anime", Uzumaki suggested, not really minding what they chose in the end, because being close was enough.

  
"We binge watched Neon Genesis Evangelion in the last two days, give my mind a rest". 

  
"And it was great, don't you think?"

  
"Fuck yeah. Kaworu is my spirit animal and that's all I have to say..."

  
"You're only saying that because he looked hella gay".

  
"Maybe, but he was the best character on screen, for me".

  
"Fine, you win, let's not watch anime. Movie, maybe?"

  
"10 Things I Hate About You?"

  
"We've watched it a hundred times and I never get tired of it. Let's roll".

  
"How can anyone get tired of the movie who has _that_ poem scene? It's so... honest".

  
"Honest? That's a funny way of describing it, Sas".

  
"It's just... It feels like something that everyone that's ever been in love with someone can relate to. The way they want to be able to hate them sometimes, because awful things happen, or maybe something is irritating, but they don't ever let go".

  
"Well..."

  
"And, hum, the part of not being able to hate them in the slightest. That's the best of it. It always makes me want to cry".

  
"I didn't really take you for a romantic".

  
"I am, though. The more you know..."

  
"Was that why you were talking about that love song? The one you never finished telling me about?".

  
Sasuke sighed as he heard Naruto mention the song. _I'll be your mirror_ , by The Velvet Underground, was his last obsession. He couldn't have what he wanted, but he could picture imaginary scenarios, and that music was just perfect for it. 

  
"Yes. I think it's one of the purest love songs ever... It starts by saying _I'll be your mirror/ Reflect what you are, in case you don't know/ I'll be the wind, the rain and the sunset/ The light on your door to show that you're home_... And it moves me".

  
"It's beautiful, but what does it really mean to you?", Naruto questioned, holding back his breath as he heard such beautiful lyrics coming out of Sasuke's mouth. _Everything turns into poetry in your lips_. 

  
"To me? Well... I think love is like that. Comforting. Reassuring. Something that makes you see yourself clearly, too, for who you are, without fear. It says _I find it hard to believe you don't know the beauty you are/ But if you don't, let me be your eyes, a hand to your darkness, so you won't be afraid_... And that's something that makes me truly love it; what makes it the perfect picture of love. There's more, but you should just listen to the song, I'm not making it sound pretty with my shitty singing".

  
“You seem to know a lot about the subject, Sas. Are you in love right now?”, Naruto questioned; seeing how his friend's eyes shone a little bit as he talked, making that so obvious. Sasuke would have been shocked if he’d been standing up, but, thankfully, he was laying in bed. That was the _last_ reaction he'd expected. 

  
“Why would you even say that? I’d tell you if anything happened in my boring life”, he answered with his hands sweating, hoping there wouldn’t be any more questions. 

  
“Can’t you just answer me? Come on, we’re friends. You’re supposed to tell me stuff like that”, Uzumaki affirmed, becoming nervous with the possibility of someone in Sasuke’s life that wasn’t him. _The conscious part of me knows that I’m wrong about this, since we're nothing more than good friends, but the other part is just screaming louder right now, and all it says is_ You've been replaced, You're not meant for him, You should just leave. _It hurts_. 

  
“Huh, friends, yeah”, Uchiha whispered to himself, feeling his stomach twist in anxiety. 

  
“I can’t hear you”, Naruto said, frustrated. 

  
“Just stop it already. Drop it”, the boy talked back.

  
“Can I guess who it is?”, Naruto asked.

  
"No, you can't, because there's no one, I've said it".

  
"I'm not stupid, I know you way more than you think. Why are you trying to hide that from me? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone!".

  
"It's not about telling anyone, Naruto".

  
"Well, what is it about, then? Spit it out already!".

  
"It's about you not believing me when I say the chances of me being in love with someone are the same of you and me being straight!"

  
"Ok, that's a good point, but I still don't believe you... You can't deny that you've listened to a bunch of suspicious music lately! Please tell me".

  
"You're basing your stupid suppositions on songs? Really?"

  
"Don't try to paint me as senseless, alright? We were literally having a discussion about the meaning of love behind one of your favorite songs and you sounded like you were very certain of everything you said. I know how much significance music has to you. To us. We never say things _just_ to say. I only want to know the true meaning that song has to you!". 

  
“What do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to say what you want to hear? Are you not going to be satisfied until I tell you there’s someone? Can’t you take my word on what I say just this once?”, Sasuke answered in a very loud voice, angry and confused about all the feelings coming up his throat. They stared at each other, in silence. Uchiha was completely flustered right now, and Uzumaki was feeling injured by that tone of voice, how violent his best friend had gotten in seconds. 

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was such a delicate topic for you, Sasuke. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want. I’ll be here whenever you need anyway, like I always am”, Naruto uttered, looking down to his hands, wanting to just go home and face the wall for a good while, until everything turned right again. He shouldn't have pressed that hard, but his heart had gotten the best of him. That desperate need to know came from the thought that he would feel more prepared to take that bullet to his chest if he found about it sooner than later. 

  
Feeling miserable, he got out of the bed, and walked towards the chair by the computer, wanting to put space between him and his friend. He heard Sasuke let go of a deep breath and walk towards where he was; he gently pulled Naruto’s head up, looking into his eyes. 

  
“Don’t apologize. I was just... I don’t know how to handle my own feelings, and I shouldn’t have treated you like this, you know you mean the world to me”.   
Naruto let out a quick tired laugh and pulled his friend into a hug. 

  
“That’s the biggest problem, isn’t it? You never tell me what you feel and you keep stuff inside of you until you just burst without explanation. But I never blame you because I love you so much. You have to help me sometimes, though, express more what’s going on, you know”. 

  
Sasuke gave his nod of approval and pulled away from the hug, knowing he wouldn’t last long if he stayed there. He’d probably just melt away. His body was almost entirely made up of the love he felt, and he considered himself damn fragile because of it. 

  
“You’re right. It’s just awful for me to be vulnerable with someone. What if they leave me or something? I’ll have opened up for nothing”, Uchiha answered, being too honest for his own good. Remembering certain similiar situations that he tried to keep buried. 

  
“I hope you’re not talking about me, you asshole, because I’ve been putting up with your gay bullshit since we were in our mother’s bellies, huh? I’ll never leave you. Don't forget who you'd call if you ever needed to hide a body”, Naruto declared, playful but honest, looking into his eyes. Sasuke just pretended he was calm. Not panicking at all. He was used to it.

  
“You don't have to remind my poor soul of how long we've been together, ugh. To think I never get tired of you and you never get tired of me is a real friendship proof, right? And I’ll take your word of never leaving me. And the word on the dead body thing. You have to take mine, too”. 

  
“I always took that one for granted, Sas. Maybe this is where I get messed up. I always took _you_ for granted too; and maybe that’s why you never felt comfortable on showing the people you liked to me, maybe you thought I wanted to monopolize you or something and...”, Naruto started to say, but got interrupted by Sasuke’s hand on his mouth. _Oh, wow._

  
“Shut up. It’s not like that. I never showed you any other people because they never existed, that’s all”, he declared. 

  
“What? Really? But what about that Suigetsu dude? I thought... well... you know”, Uzumaki questioned, emotions turning in his stomach over and over. 

  
“Why are you fixated on him, Naru? He dates Karin. We’re just good friends”, Sasuke answered, almost laughing with the idea of being in love with his stinky skater of a friend.

  
“He was your first kiss, though. In Ino’s party, two years ago, remember? You both went inside the closet for that game called seven minutes in heaven, and you looked so goddamn happy when you came out. Must’ve been really good, I assume”, he uttered, almost spitting with envy. They’d never talked about this, really, and right now he just had to get that out of his system. 


	2. Chapter 2

The day had started promising good results, and turned out to be a disaster. Naruto and Sasuke went to Ino’s party, one that was greatly expected for the last month, and it was the only day in the history of their friendship in which Naruto had actually held concrete hopes of them getting together. Something was just different; they were glued to each other all night, and he convinced everyone to play Truth or Dare so he could kiss Sasuke. He knew it was an old move, but he didn’t have the balls to pull his friend in a dark side of the party and do it.

All of the presents had agreed, even Suifuckinggetsu (as Naruto would start internally calling him after that night), but when the bottle span, landing in Sasuke and Gaara, for some unholy reason, the red haired boy dared Sasuke to go into the closet with Suigetsu, an almost complete stranger, not Naruto. He’d felt so ridiculous that day, an actual clown as he saw everyone feel bad for him. To make everything better, Sasuke came out having the audacity to appear beyond happy and pretty under those red lights, Suigetsu right after him, their bodies not even touching. _If it had been me right there... I would have never been able to pull apart. But I never get picked, and I never will. It was stupid of me to ever assume otherwise._

Feeling especially miserable, he left the party alone, even though he and Uchiha were supposed to share an Uber home. At that point, he just wasn’t share if he would be able to control his expressions and his words near the boy. In his way out, he happened to find someone.

  
Hinata Hyuuga was sitting all by herself in the benches located in the garden, and he couldn’t help but sense she was feeling the same thing he was, even if they barely knew each other. It was something in her tranquil loneliness. He sat next to her, feeling the cool night breeze, and holding back the tears in his eyes. The girl touched his hands, softly, and they turned to each other, without even saying a word. The silence between them felt calming to Naruto. _  
_

“What did you realize tonight?”, she questioned, after some minutes had gone by, and her voice sounded soothing to his ears at that shitty moment.

  
“That I’ll never see that expression in his face when he looks at me”, he answered weakly, voice almost trembling with rage or sadness, or maybe both. Definitely both.

“Oh. It was the final blow, then”, Hinata spoke. 

  
“I once read it in a book that you are never able to pinpoint when the other ninety nine blows happened, but you’ll always remember the hundredth. I finally get that”, Naruto declared, at last letting the tears go down, smoothly. 

  
The girl put one hand up his face, and wiped away the tears, with a little smile.   
“That’s very wise of you to say. I think I’ve just received the first blow, actually, but realizing it has gotten me more troubled than anything”, she uttered in that thin voice. In the moonlight, Hinata looked pale and mystical, with her beautiful black hair falling down her face in waves of tranquility.

Everything about her was peaceful. She made him feel like telling all of his heart issues, and so he did.   
“Hinata, I’m in love with Sasuke Uchiha, and I realized it tonight. I always thought I only wanted to kiss him because of his incredible beauty and because we’re such good friends, you know, we get together so well, but right now I understoond just how wrong I was. It’s too late, though”, Naruto told her in one fast sentence, trusting her to keep it as a secret. She looked to him with empathy and gave him a very long hug that felt like being in his mother’s lap, reassured of everything.   
  


“You’re always saying you never give up, I hear that all the time. I’ve never seen someone so determined as you. I can’t think of a scenario where things would turn so bad and you’d stop chasing your goals. That won’t happen. You just have to carry on as you will, otherwise, you can’t carry on at all”, she answered, smiling, as if everything was as simple as she made it look like. 

_How come I’d never been friends with her?_

_“_ I won’t, Hina, I won’t give up on him. I know that in my heart. I’ll always be there, waiting for him, no matter how long he takes, while filling our friendship with love. Even if we remain just friends forever, being there for him will have to do”, he declared, crying again, hard this time. In response to that, Hinata pulled him close, delicately, giving him the chance to pull apart, to which he did not. She pulled her forehead to his, staring at him silently, waiting for him to calm down, and slowly wiping the tears with her soft hands. 

“You won’t be alone, unless you want to. I can be the person you can always rely on, so you won’t ever forget how special you are”, Hinata declared, sincere. 

They looked at each other for a charged moment before pulling their lips together in a swift kiss. It didn’t last more than two minutes, but it was good. It was pure. Reassuring.

“You don’t have to torture yourself while he lives his life, though. Time waits for no one, so don’t waste yours if you ever feel like getting out there”, she advised. 

He touched his lips softly, feeling the remains of the kiss. It hadn’t lightened up fireworks in his belly like he imagined it would have been with Sasuke, but he felt content that he’d kissed her, that his first kiss was a good experience. Did Sasuke feel like this with Suifuckinggetsu, too?

“You look like someone out of an old book, so calm and smart. I really need you as a friend, Hina. I’m going home feeling a lot better because of you. Want to share an Uber?”, he asked, happy for the first time since the closet incident, as he would come to call it. 

  
“That would be great, actually”, she answered as they both got up and waited for the car in comfortable silence, giving a slightly better ending to an awful night. 

* * *

Sasuke was now staring at Naruto, incredulous. His friend looked pissed off as he talked about the “first kiss”, and if he felt pissed off, Sasuke was ten fucking times more.   
“What are you talking about? Who even put that in your head? I _did not_ have my first kiss that night”, he answered, out of his reason. 

_I never had it, period. Because I know myself enough to understand that I would close my eyes and imagine the guy as if it were you, and how would that ever be fair to anyone?_

“Why are you playing dumb about this? Everyone saw it! You and Suigetsu got dared by Gaara and you were in the closet for seven minutes and you got out looking happy-“. 

  
Sasuke pointed a finger at his face, “I’m not playing dumb, there’s no reason why I’d play it dumb because nothing happened! He and I became friends after that day because Sui told me about how he wanted to kiss Karin inside of that closet, and not me! He’s straight!”.

“What- Then why... why were you looking like a freaking kid who just got visited by Santa?”, he questioned. His world had practically fallen to the ground. He’d reflected on his entire feelings after that day, understood his love, and decided to continue by Sasuke’s side. Had it all been a misunderstanding? A two year misunderstanding they’d never discussed?

To that question, Sasuke turned into sad instead of angry in two seconds. 

“Huh. Let’s just say he told me a really good joke, a joke I was sure it was real”.

  
“You don’t laugh to jokes”.

  
“I didn’t to that one either. I believed in it. But the joke was on me all along”.

  
“Stop being such a cryptical bastard, I don’t like arguing with you about something I never knew had happened. Or not happened, in this situation”. 

“Then just pretend it was nothing and never talk about it again. Like you did with Hinata”.

Naruto felt a chill up his spine. Hinata...? Sasuke had never talked about her in his life. Why would he bring her up now?

“You’re not making sense to me right now. I don’t see how my friend fits in this topic”. 

  
“It’s just you never told me, or, in fact, anyone, about how you kissed in the garden that day and went home together. All I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth is “She’s my sister from another mother! I’m best friends with her! She’s so great!”. So if you’re entitled to hide stuff, maybe I am, too”. 

“Sasuke...? How did you know about the kiss?”. It would have been useless and pointless to try and deny that it’d happened. He was a lot of things, but he was not a liar. The only reason he’d never told anyone about that was because Hinata herself asked him to keep it between them, otherwise she feared people would take wrong assumptions. Like Sasuke was doing. _Hinata, you really are always thirty steps ahead of me in everything._ Was he seeing things that weren’t there, or was there a hint of jealousy in the boy’s voice a few moments ago?

The whole climate had changed completely as soon as Naruto questioned him about that party. That’s why they avoided it, in an almost silent deal. Both of them knew nothing good would come out of that, but here they were. It had always been a matter of time, anyways. 

“I saw it with my own eyes, of course. Hasn’t it ever crossed your mind that I got concerned about where you’d gone? You suddenly were nowhere to be found and I wanted to tell you something. I needed y-... my best friend. You were supposed to be with me that whole night and then take me home with you. But did that matter to you at the time? Of course not. You were thinking about other stuff, huh?. Nothing wrong about that, sure, but you could have warned me that I would go home alone instead of leaving me wondering for hours if I’d done anything wrong!”, Sasuke practically vomited those words, feeling absolutely satisfied after seeing the expression of regret in Naruto’s blue eyes. Because that night had been the worst. Shit like that didn’t just vanish.

* * *

Everyone was in a circle around a spinning bottle of Heineken. Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Chouji, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Suigetsu, Karin... They each had their own expectations, their own secrets, and the game was just perfect for that day. Sasuke was sitting right next to Naruto, their hands and their thighs touching in a subtle but not unintentional way that made him go mad with desire for action.

His heart was threatening to throw itself out of its damn cage, because he was sure this was the night. He couldn’t be mistaken about all those stares, all those times they’d touched each other on purpose. He was actually going to kiss his love. Finally! After a year of knowing about those feelings and not knowing what to do with them, a perfect opportunity presented itself. He waited anxiously for his turn in the game. When the bottle finally landed on him, Gaara was on the other point. Huh. He’d wished it’d landed on Sakura, who knew all about his feelings and would for sure help him, but it was alright, he could wait. 

“Truth or dare, Uchiha?”, Gaara questioned with a fierce smile on his lips. They’d never quite gotten along, especially because Sasuke was almost sure that Gaara liked Naruto too. He could like him, fuck it, Sasuke was in love and would always fight for that. 

“Dare, of course”, he answered in the same tone, and felt Naruto go stiff in his side, which gave him a sense of regret almost immediately. 

“I dare you to go inside that closet with Suigetsu. Seven minutes in heaven”, Gaara dared, triumphant. Shit. Suigetsu was a skinny boy with white hair and baggy clothes, always carrying a skate in his hands. They’d never really talked, but at least they didn’t despise each other. It could be embarrassing, though; seven minutes in weird silence in a closet. 

He took a little while to answer, so Gaara promptly said, “It’s your choice, but if you choose not to do it, the other dare will be to kiss him in front of everyone!”. 

“Ok, then. I’ll go in there. Come on, Suigetsu, I swear I don’t bite”, Sasuke declared as he got up and left Naruto’s side, not even looking at his face, afraid of what expression could possibly be there. Suigetsu got up and followed him inside the tight closet, which got closed by Gaara and Temari, leaving them in the almost suffocating darkness.

“We’re counting! Enjoy!”, he declared. 

Suigetsu was quick to declare, “Let’s just wait seven minutes, ok, buddy? I don’t play for this team, no offense”.

Sasuke laughed, “I agree with you, although I do play for this team. I play for a specific player, too, not that you want to know”. 

That got the white haired boy curious. “Is that specific player also playing for you?”.

“You just dropped the biggest question of my life. I don’t know! It gets me crazy. But tonight... I think tonight I’m finally going to know for sure”, he answered, hopeful. 

“Shit, I took long enough to connect the dots. You’re _the_ Sasuke”, Suigetsu said in a happy voice that got him exasperated. 

“I guess I am... What about it?”, he questioned.

“You’re into Naruto! Everything makes sense now, jeez. He’s Karin Uzumaki’s cousin, and she’s... well... let’s just say I wish it were her with me instead of you, no offense again”. 

The part of that boy being into Karin completely slipped his mind; he was fixated in that new information. He already knew they were related, but never really asked a lot about her, since Karin barely talked to them at school, but this could be great! 

“Wait. They’re cousins? Has she ever said anything about me? Has Naruto ever told her about me?”, at this point, Sasuke was just euphoric with expectation. On the other side of the closet, Naruto was full of expectation too. The kind of bad one, though. 

“I don’t really talk to her about her cousin all the time, actually, so I don’t have a lot to tell you in that sense, except that one time she went to visit her aunt Kushina's house and Naruto told her about liking a boy. In the other hand...”, Suigetsu said in a excited voice. 

_FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ , was the only thing his mind could produce at that moment. He tried to calm himself down, since it could be any boy, but his heart truly knew he was simply trying to convince himself of that because the weight of that boy being him was just too good for him. Almost unreal. Like a dream come true. 

“In the other hand....? What?”, Sasuke questioned with a whisper of a voice, nervous and completely amazed by the odds of life. 

He specifically entered this with Suigetsu of all the people, and he was close with Naruto’s cousin, of all people. _I’m living a charmed life._

“In the other hand, this whole Truth or Dare game was just an excuse for you two to get together. Every one of our friends agreed, except Gaara, apparently, but Naruto proposed this. He obviously wants you, too! Shoot your fucking shot as soon as we get out of this thing!”, Suigetsu told him in a whisper, in case anyone outside could hear them. He didn’t want to be called a rat for telling the plan, but seeing so much fear and expectation in Sasuke’s eyes had put him to that situation. 

“I... I think I might faint right now, Sui”, he declared in a small voice, a huge smile lighting his whole face. Suigetsu was surprised the dark closet hadn’t turned bright after that. 

_I wonder if Karin would ever feel like that if she knew how much I want her_ , he pondered. He decided that he would definitely feel like that, and concluded he would try out his luck with her today after that inspiration. Life was short, anyways. 

Suddenly, the doors were slammed open, and Sasuke realized seven minutes had gone by. He stepped out, not being able to cover up his almost exploding heartbeat, his huge smile, how much happiness he exhaled through every part of what constituted him. You’re finally going to be mine. Sasuke turned his eyes to Naruto, whose eyes did not meet his, no matter how long he stared. What? He was about to sit down in his friend’s side again, certain that the next time the bottle landed on one of them, it would happen, when Gaara started mocking him and Sui about something that had not happened. 

When the mockery was finally over, he sat down in the ground, by what... should be Naruto’s side. He’d vanished. In the middle of the confusion, he’d made his way out and Sasuke had not seen it. _Oh! Maybe he wants to meet me in somewhere private. So we can KISS!!!!! I’ve never wanted to do something so much. The feeling barely fits inside of me. How could I ever think we were friends? And he likes me back he likes me baaaaack!!!!! Wait for me, Naruto. Just this one last time._

Making his way out of the crowded room, claiming he needed to use the bathroom, he started looking around the corridor, only finding Neji and Tenten together by a wall, visually embarrassed with his presence.

“I’m leaving, sorry! Did you guys see Naruto by any chance?”, he asked, anxious. 

“I think he went down the stairs, but I’m not sure, I only heard the noise”, Tenten answered, blushing slightly. Sasuke thanked her and made his way down the stairs, practically running. In the first floor, he checked the living room, the kitchen, even the bathroom and Ino’s parent’s room, to no avail. He wasn’t anywhere to be found. His heart sank to his feet. 

What was this about? It felt wrong. It no longer felt like he was waiting to surprise Sasuke or any of that, just that he forgot about him completely. There was nowhere else to look, except outside. He wasn’t religious, but prayed for any sort of luck and opened the front door. He almost immediately saw him, or, actually, saw his back. Naruto was sitting in one of those fancy rich benches that Ino had in the garden, and someone was at his side. It was a girl.

 _I shouldn’t go there. He’s obviously busy_. He wasn’t that far away, but his vision was blurred and he couldn’t make out who she was. His cheeks became wet, and he realized he was crying. He tried to calm himself down, telling himself not to anticipate any conclusion. _It doesn’t have to be that, Sasuke. They’re just... Talking, alone. Go over there. Tell him. Move._ But he wouldn’t. He had never been so afraid in his entire life. Because maybe he would ruin everything if he had read all the signs wrong all along. Maybe Suigetsu mistook him with other person and Naruto only saw them as wthat they were: best friends. 

So he just stood by the door, digging his short nails hard into his black pants, an old habit he had dropped a long time ago, for when he felt especially tense. The night was getting cool, but he felt like breathing just got harder, especially when they kissed. They kissed. It wasn’t a trick of the light. He could see it with perfection now, and almost wished for tears to come down and blur his vision, but his eyes were as dry as the desert. Sasuke could only think about how pretty they would have looked to anyone else, but him. He thought that was the scene of his nightmares, starred by a girl that was prettier than he could ever dream of being, a girl that actually got what he’d always wanted, and Naruto. He didn’t even want to start thinking about all he meant. Because it would never matter.

It was all a cruel fucking joke, and he was faded to feel insufficient as long as he breathed. And worse, as long as he breathed next to Naruto. He wasn’t brave enough to face the truth and understand that maybe being so close to him wouldn’t be the best decision ever, so what was left for him was the constant pain of coexisting with a tornado. Constantly pulling him in, drawing him close, only to leave him shattered afterwards. There was no worth in pretending he didn’t understand that. _I always go on, chasing that feeling again. For a few moments, it feels amazing. And then I’m just broken again. It’s addicting. You’re addicting, Uzumaki, and you don’t even know it._

* * *

“I don’t know what to say to you right now. I’m feeling miserable”, Naruto finally answered.

“An apology could do nicely. Especially since you texted me in the day after saying you had to leave earlier and we never brought up the subject again”, Sasuke muttered, letting himself fall to the smooth carpet. It felt good. Everything just felt good at that moment. After years of keeping everything stuck inside of him just to avoid conflict, now he could see how they should’ve talked long ago. He was surprised to see Naruto get out of the chair and lay by his side on the floor, breathing heavily. He turned over to face Sasuke’s eyes.

“We never brought up the subject, did we? I was such a coward. I have been a coward for long enough. I think you have the right to know howI feel about you”.

_What you feel about me? Is it possible-_

“Just... Before I say what I need, promise me that... It won’t change how you see me, yeah? I don’t think I could handle that”. 

Sasuke took a deep breath. Naruto took an even deeper breath. Both looked at each other, filled with expectations and a tiny seed of hope. Not allowing themselves to imagine too much. They didn’t want to be disappointed again. 

“Nothing will ever make me change what I feel. Not even Hinata could”, Sasuke affirmed, lowering his voice to a whisper in the end. 

“I might as well just drop the bomb at once, I think. Two years ago, I realized I couldn’t stop thinking about... us. Of course I thought a lot about you. Maybe more than was healthy, if I'm being completely honest. In school, with you by my side, I couldn’t even pay attention to classes, and you always helped me study later, not even imagining that you were the reason I failed everything — Sasuke felt a sob come up his throat. This was the stuff of dreams, and he wished he would never wake up. He could live his whole life just listening to Naruto talking about him. — I thought about you in the shower, yeah, maybe you’ll think it’s gross or whatever, but I was fifteen and obsessed, so give me a break. I tried to jack those feelings off, but that never worked. At some point I just accepted that maybe I didn’t see you just as a friend. And I was always fantasizing about us being together, not only physically, which we always were, remember? We just couldn’t be away from each other, it was as if we were magnetized or something. Not that I'd ever complain about it... Do you have some water before I keep on? I feel like I might faint right before your eyes". 

"And I feel like I would drop it all over you right now... The water, you know... But there's a bottle over there... I'll get it for you... This is all...I'm sorry, I'll shut up", Sasuke couldn't gather enough energy to say complete sentences. _This can't be real, in five minutes I'm going to wake up in my bed, happy after a good night of sleep, Naruto by my side because he's staying over, looking messy as usual (and damn cute), and Itachi will do eggs for breakfast and everything will be back to normal-_

He got up with trembling legs and reached for the half empty bottle in the small table beside his bed. Naruto took it from his hands with utmost care, and when their hands touched, they didn't immediatly pull away as they tended to. _Now I can see how much we avoided this sort of contact along the years._ Sasuke stood there, forcing himself to be silent as Uzumaki drank everything in one gulf, mainly because he was so full of thoughts and was afraid they'd jump off of him before he got to know about everything.

"Come on, sit here. Don't want you to faint in my carpet, or anywhere, really. Are you feeling alright now, Naru?", Sasuke pointed to the bed, and they sat there, close but not touching, looking different levels of insane. Naruto motioned an yes with his head, and looked at Sasuke's eyes, looking for any sort of emotion he could identify. He looked happy. His eyes gave him away, every damn time, and Naruto could always tell. That made his heart rattle.

"As I was saying before all that panic — They both laughed a bit, getting minimally comfortable again. — I was fixated in you, and mostly on the idea of us. I feel like I was always waiting for someone to mention you in a conversation so I could talk more and more, so I could put that burning sensation out of me. It felt more real every minute. Something that had first felt so alien, so far away from me, was now no longer a few heartbeats away from my entire being, continually. My feet were always off the ground, and I only realized how fucked I was when we agreed to go to Ino's party, and all that was on my mind was Sasuke, or wondering how Sasuke's lips would feel on mine, if he were ever to want me like I wanted him."

Conflicting emotions were in a huge fight inside of Sasuke. The majority of him just felt like screaming and running and throwing himself on top of Naruto, absolutely happy and not even knowing what to do first, and the other part was whispering "You'll never be Hinata, this is a story about how he ended up choosing her and not a loser like you, I mean, you've never even been kissed...." He made the relieving choice to shut that part up after a long and tiresome time having to be tortured by it. 

"I'm dying to know what you'll say to me after I shut up, so I'll just be quick. That night, everyone in the party knew I was head over heels for you, but I still asked them to keep it as a secret. I thought that I could see some signs you liked me back, based off on how close you were, how we never left each other, but still I didn't have the guts to pull you into a corner, just the two of us, so I could finally find it out, so I came up with that stupid Truth or Dare game. No one was supposed to tell, but the game was absolutely architeted. Ino would end with Sakura, I would hopefully end up with you, Shikamaru and Temari... And so on. This is the part where my expectations went to shit."

"Looks like we both have some trauma from that day". 

"You're right. Just today, you told me that nothing happened in there, but fifteen year old me believed with all his will that Suifuckinggetsu had gotten to you first. And I didn't want to be near you after that, because you would smell like him, you would be happy because of him, and I would never forgive myself if I treated you badly because of my own jealousy. I decided to take some fresh air and leave. I would text you saying mom was mad, but it was one of my smaller concerns. I had to go. I had to breathe. I opened the door and found Hinata in the benches, by herself".

"And you decided you liked her better than your emo friend, I get that, I really do, please spare me the details".

Naruto was far from sure if he could do that at this specific moment, but he did it anyways; reached his hand to Sasuke's long hair, messing it a bit, and putting stray locks of black hair behind his pierced ears, just for old times sake. Uchiha smiled, but it was a little bit emptier than normal. 

"That's where you get wrong. I had never talked to her before, but the moment I sat at the bench, she turned over and asked me what I'd realized that night, out of the blue. As if she knew, without words. And I started crying. I told her all about you, because I just can't seem to get tired of painting portraits of you to everyone I know. Then she hugged me so tight. It all became clear inside of me".

"What do you mean? What became clear?", Sasuke questioned, out of his reason, trying to conceil all he saw with the reality of what had actually happened. He knew this wasn't a lie. 

"That I love you, of course. That I'm hopelessly in love with you. Thought that it'd become crystal clear at this point. Fuck!, I never imagined I would be brave enough to tell this looking at your eyes. Now you know what really happened. We kissed, like you saw, but it was more of a friend comfort than anything. It meant nothing to me. You might think I'm lying, but I thought about you in every minute I spent with Hinata. You're behind my eyelids whenever I think about that night. How I couldn't take my eyes off of you. And I still can't, even though I decided to be here even if it meant never leaving my role as a best friend", he concluded, leaving a very much troubled Sasuke behind with those three specific words. It was his turn to say something, but he just felt like crying. It all had happened... because they were stupid. That was a harsh truth. 

"I lied to you. I said I'd never been in love. But that was the worst lie of my life. Because I am. I've been for a long time. With you. Honestely... I feel so much like I'm dreaming that my brain just doesn't help me speak coherent sentences", Sasuke confesssed, fearing Itachi could hear his heart beating out of control from his room. It was Naruto's moment to lose his ground. That was not expected. At all. Of course, it was all he wanted to hear, but-

"You're in love with me. You, Sasuke Uchiha", Naruto spit. 

"I can't believe you didn't notice before. It was always so obvious. That night, Suigetsu told me about the plan behind Truth or Dare, and I left the closet beyond excitment, ready to take you out myself. But you disappeared in the thin air, and when I found you... You know".

"I can't believe we were so dumb. Can you forgive me?", Uzumaki questioned, feeling like he _really_ might faint. It was too much. 

"Only if you forgive me, too. I thought your gaydar was alright, but you actually managed to fool yourself into believing Sui was interested in me. I should've been clear", Sasuke answered, laughing.

"Oh, you're really mocking me now? Hinata has been dating a woman for almost one year, and you somehow thought she ever meant more than a good friend to me", Naruto pointed, laughing too, and throwing one of the pillows at Sasuke's face, who dodged it by laying down. The tension had all disappeared, and Naruto sensed that... maybe, just maybe, they would finally get that long waited kiss. _Just looking at him makes me lose my sense. I won't even know how to cover up the fireworks inside of me._ He lay down, too, with delicacy, and felt his hands being locked with Sasuke's. They boy turned over to face him, blushed from head to toe again. _He always got like that near me and I pretended I didn't notice it... A lot of stuff is making sense now._ Sasuke dry swallowed before being able to speak in a loud tone.

"I love you. I'm so full of love I can barely eat. I want to dedicate all the love songs there are to you. I want to sing them to you until everyone hears it. I want everyone to know that you're mine now. That it's just you and no one else. That you're finally mine as I am yours", Sasuke said in a confident voice that had been lost for a good while. Naruto made no effort to hold back his huge smile. 

_I never thought I'd get to hear this from your mouth. Sasuke, you're a match made in heaven. Every single second I spend without you feels like I'm holding the sky with my bare hands._

"I don't know about everyone, but Itachi and I definetely hear you, love. But I don't mind it at all. I could hear you all day along, especially if you're being all strong willed and calling me yours. That atittude looks really good on you. One might even say it's sexy, but you didn't hear that from me. No, wait, actually, you did. Since I no longer have to hide what I think", Naruto declared, cursing himself as he spoke with a huge effort not to stutter. He was damn excited and nervous. Only one thing would make sense now, and it wasn't speaking. 

"If I'm being honest, too, well, you just made me almost spit my soul out of my body. I'm not used to... this. To being nervous around you. With you knowing. These things take time, don't they?". 

"We'll have to find out by ourselves, Sas, because this is not like any other love. This one's different because it's us". 

"Yeah... it is. And you wanna know something? I love you more than I did one minute ago, because you just quoted one of The Smiths' most romantic lyrics to me".

"Get used to it, lover. I'm going to be so romantic from now on, you'll feel sick".

"I won't get sick. Ever. So shut up, will you".

Naruto gestured a zip through his mouth, getting a giggle out of his... what was Sasuke to him, now? Lover? That seemed like such a simple way of describing their relation. 

"That's good. Keep it like that", Sasuke said, smiling openly and slightly touching his mouth with his own. It was the briefest of encounters, but still their hearts almost stopped beating. They stared at each other, nervous, trying to get their senses back for what would surely come. 

"You know I have a hard time being quiet for long periods of time. I'll need some reason to keep shut, Sas. A good one", Naruto whispered. Their faces were so close to one another that there was no need to raise his voice. The air itself felt lighter because of that closeness. _Do I take the first step? It's not like I'm better at this than he is. Do I just... do it? Yeah. I'll just do it. Shit. Do it._

All his worries were meaningless, since he and Sasuke made the move in the same time. As soon as their mouths touched, nothing else crossed their minds. Nothing. Just the thought of the two of them, at that helpless moment. Anything could have happened, and it wouldn't stop them; they were years late to this affection, and couldn't postpone it for even one more second. 

It felt like everything but normal. It felt like something else entirely. As they deepened the kiss, breathing harder every minute, they got more and more desperate. Because it didn't feel enough. They had been hungry for years, and now even this felt shallow. Their bodies were completely entangled, the bed now a mess of pillows and sheets being pushed aside in a crazy attempt of getting as close as possible. 

Sasuke barely breathed at this point, and felt like the only thing keeping him from melting away in Naruto's arms just to become one with him was his last grasp of sanity. It was a small part of him when compared to the rest, that was intoxicaded by a nameless feeling, nothing like he'd ever known. It was a slow breaking down, a deep despair filled with lust, as if the world was quickly disappearing, ceasing to matter, and they were dying slowly in each other's grasp. That was the only human way to describe it. _Do all lovers feel like they're dismantling themselves apart, but still would never pull away? No, I don't think so. Otherwise, the world would no longer exist. Everyone would be in their own private universe, tearing themselves up with love. At least that's what I feel like doing now._

It was hot inside of the bedroom; too hot. Naruto felt like he was inside of an oven, even though the window was open and the night had a cool breeze. _No one warned me about this, how ironical it is. The closer I get, the closer I want to be, until there's a point where we're glued, heart to heart, and we can't even consider the thought of being separated, even if we're only still kissing out of pure passion, our bodies tired. Love is one of the most cruel things there are in the universe, while being the prettiest._

He'd completely lost track of time, but judging by the silence in the neighbourhood, they had been at it for a long time. Maybe more than an hour. But it'd felt like so little. He felt like not only he could, but wanted to see the sun rise with that boy on his arms. Judging by Sasuke's ravenousness as they kissed until it was impossible to distinguish one mouth from the other, as they became thirsty, hot, tired, impossibly lustful, he supposed he wanted it, too. He was afraid to stop what they were doing and not be able to regain that feeling. So he did not. He'd never thought it would last so long without envolving anything more than kisses and touches. But it did. And it already felt like paradise. He didn't even try to conjure a image of what it would be like when things turned different. He was already mad enough.

It got to a point where they were just breathing together, mouths locked in a soft grip. His mind and body protested the idea at all costs, but Sasuke delicately pulled his sore mouth apart. He breathed in, breathed out. Trying to find words. And failing. 

"Naru...", was all he could gather. 

"I know, Sas", the boy answered, because he really did. He could understand him without words. Through his eyes, his mouth, his body. 

They remained in a comfortable silence. Without talking, both started catching the pillows and the sheet and putting everything back together. Anything to try and put their minds at a normal pace after this wave of pure eletricity. Sasuke got up and looked around the room, trying to find any freaking source of water, to no avail. Well, their thirst would have to wait until later, when they got up. He would not leave the bedroom now with the chance of finding Itachi reading on the living room and having to explain to him why he had hickies all over his neck, or why he had the worst boner of his life in the middle of the night, or... everything else that was out of place in him. 

"We should sleep. But I don't think I really could, at this point...", Sasuke muttered in a disorientaded hoarse voice. If anyone asked him at that moment what was two plus two, he would say Naruto. He couldn't help it. _I really need to sleep on all of this._

"Me neither. It's pretty late, but I've never felt more awake than now. Gosh, Sas", Naruto declared, smiling at the boy standing in front of the bed. Uchiha walked towards the bed, and lay down by Naruto's side. 

"We should try, tho. We can even do a spoon. Maybe it'll be easier to sleep if we get close again", he declared, pulling Naruto to a hug. 

"You know I can tell when you're not being fully honest, right? You're just making up an excuse so we can do a spoon. A good one, though. I would have suggested it anyways, but you got me first, cutie", Uzumaki replied, filling the boy with soft kisses on the cheek and on the mouth. 

'You're gonna start calling me cutie? What's next? Honeypie? Sweet cupcake? Little flower?", Sasuke asked, laughing. It was just sarcasm, of course. He didn't mind tacky nicknames in the slightest, as long as Naruto said them with that same expression of love that warmed his heart.

"I suppose I should just call you mine; it is what best describes you", Naruto answered in a teasing voice, pulling the other a little bit closer, to the point where their bodies touched again. A deep breath came out of Sasuke's mouth, his whole body stiff and wanting _more_.

"You're going to be the death of me, Naru...", he declared, in an almost moan of a voice. 

"If I could choose a place to die, it would be in your arms...", Naruto answered, not quite managing to finish the sentence as Sasuke started kissing him again, leaving no space for thoughts. They didn't sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the fic as just one big thing, but I thought it would be better if I divided it when I posted it, bc it would be less tiresome, so, yeah, here it is... this is possibly the end, but i might make a few extra chapters eventually :) i had loads of fun writing this so i hope it makes at least one narusasu fan out there happy!!


End file.
